Hypothermia
by Winter Winks 221
Summary: Danger Mouse is left to save his best friend from a different threat when pursuing the evil Baron Greenback.


Inspired by 'I Spy with My Little Eye' DM must save Penfold from a different kind of threat when they seek shelter from the cold of the North Pole.

I came up with this oneshot on the bus to college...hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Danger Mouse and Penfold are not mine (sadly...)

An isolated igloo was the best solution for the night. A shivering hamster followed his not shivering boss into the small, white space.

"Well, it's not very big," Danger Mouse started, looking round their temporary accommodation. "But at least it'll serve us tonight."

"Y-yes, Chief," Penfold answered, his frames shaking and his teeth chattering. "So, do you have a plan on how to stop Greenback, Chief?"

"That I'm still working on," Danger Mouse answered, curtly, silencing the bespectacled hamster. He was not pleased at being stranded in the most isolated place on Earth, with the Mark III accidentally crushed to a pancake and left miles behind them, all whilst trying to put a stop to yet another of the Baron's evil schemes. Even with the special heat circuitry he had in his suit, their situation was still far from comfortable.

...

An indefinite amount of time passed (both of their watches froze at sunset, but Danger Mouse made calculations based on the stars' position and estimated it was past eleven now,) but the pair were finding it hard to sleep.

Penfold let out a yawn and continued to shiver.

"Well, it serves you right for leaving your scarf behind," Reprimanded DM. But a stab of panic rushed through his gut when he realised that Penfold was indeed shivering. The hamster's body was also starting to sag from fatigue, and his skin was paling faster than Danger Mouse would like. Realising that these were major warning signs that should NOT be ignored, he tried to fight the panic now engulfing his heart.

"I say, Penfold," he continued, trying to remain calm despite the potential danger his friend was spiralling into, and unaware. "...you are dangerously close to contracting hypothermia," He finished. "Come here," he added, before the hamster could panic.

But Penfold had a confused look on his face- nonetheless, managed to stagger towards the mouse who noticed in dismay that his friend's movements were more disoriented than usual. This was definitely not good.

How could he have been so stupid? It was his job to get them through missions, no matter what- and now his best friend was going to freeze to death at the back of beyond!

Penfold all but collapsed beside his friend, feeling weaker than a new-born lamb. Danger Mouse noticed in alarm that the hamster's glasses magnified fatigue and confusion.

"DM, where are we?"

DM knew he hadn't the brightest of assistants, but this lack of clarity was definitely beyond the norm for Penfold, and if he didn't act fast, he was going to lose his best friend to the freezing, howling, icy predatory winds of the North Pole.

Wrapping an arm round Penfold's shoulders, he pulled him in as close as he could to try and give him some warmth, praying to Providence it would give the hamster a chance to live.

"Oh, please, please," DM murmured. "I'm so sorry, my dear Penfold, for you having to go so close to the brink of death."

He wished the shooting star he and Penfold had seen earlier would return- he would have gladly wished his heart on that one star if it meant Penfold could survive this wretched mission.

...

Roughly an hour passed- during which DM noted with dismay that Penfold's pulse was weak, and the hamster's exhaustion was accelerating. His speech was slurring too, and he was also very, very close to nodding off on DM's shoulder.

"Penfold, don't- don't sleep!" DM protested, digging his elbow into Penfold's ribs. The hamster woke with a start, yelling.

"Chief..."the hamster slurred.

"Shh, shh, Penfold, it'll be alright," DM whispered- but he feared the worst himself. If he wasn't careful in helping Penfold, a cardiac arrest would be on the cards, and he couldn't cope with that on top of everything else.

The only thing he could think of was making some sort of heat compress using vinegar, baking soda, a water bottle and one of his socks.

He put the vinegar in the bottle, added the baking soda and mixed it together to form the solution. "I just hope it works." He murmured to himself, adding a small crystal before giving the solution one final mix. Satisfied, he then slipped the bottle into the sock.

It was ready.

...

"Chief...what you doing..." Mumbled Penfold, as the handmade heat compress was applied.

"I'm trying to help you warm up, old chap," Replied DM firmly,

Penfold did try to squirm away when Danger Mouse placed the makeshift compress to his friend's neck- but after a few more reassuring words, the hamster quietened. DM held the compress gently, allowing the warmth to flow to his friend.

He bit his lip. He knew Penfold should go to a hospital as soon as possible. But with no car and no other means of getting home, what options were available to them? He couldn't call for help. Leaving Penfold was not an option- nor was taking him with him to find aid, for either option would result in a cardiac arrest and- inevitably, death. He had no other parties willing to go and seek help on behalf of both of them.

What else, what else was there?

He couldn't think of anything else. The howling, icy winds outside reminded him that Penfold was in the jaws of hypothermia- one false move and his poor friend would die.

The White Wonder had no choice but to remain and try to help Penfold survive this wretched state.

Unfortunately, this meant a long, sleepless night ahead of them.

But Danger Mouse was up to the task.

In fact, the significance of thwarting his arch nemesis paled in comparison to keeping his best friend alive.


End file.
